


Remember Life and Then Your Life Becomes a Better One

by egirldallon



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Post-Episode: s19e13 The Undiscovered Country, Rafael Barba & Olivia Benson Friendship, Tears, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egirldallon/pseuds/egirldallon
Summary: With their relationship still in it's first five months, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. can't believe Rafael Barba up and left law, no less, him.





	Remember Life and Then Your Life Becomes a Better One

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Seven Years Old by Lukas Graham. I got this idea when I finally watched Barba leaving and spent three days reading Barisi fanfic. Disclaimer, this is my first Barisi. Barba is a big softie. Also i call my girlfriend mi sol now.

Carisi walks into the precinct, he looks around, he notices that the desks are vacant. His eyes are led to the conference room where Liv is standing in front of his colleagues. He sets down his things and walks into the room quietly. 

"What's wrong Lieu?" Sonny asks, trepidation sneaking its way into his words. 

"Rafa- Barba left. He retired." Olivia states, tired and sad. 

Sonny freezes, a multitude of things running rampant through his mind. The entire team looks devastated, holding back tears. Dominick feels his heart rip into two, hot tears stream down his face, which he quickly wipes away. 

"I-I gotta go." Sonny says weakly, his Staten Island accent thick, he pushes his way through the door and away from the room. 

Rollins turns to go after him, Olivia grabs her by her arm, pulling her back with a sad nod. Tears begin to trickle down Amanda's face and Olivia holds her close. 

Sonny grabs his things before running out of the precinct, calling Rafael's number. 

Instead of the sweet voice of Rafael Barba, Sonny is met with a robotic tone telling him that the number was deactivated. 

"Fuck!" He screams, attracting a few stares, nonetheless he hails a cab to take him to Rafael's apartment. 

He continuously wipes away tears that never seemed to stop. He doesn't notice when the taxi stops, when he does, he quickly pays him and gets out, rushing up to the apartment complex. He buzzes the button for Rafael's apartment, praying that he's there. He stands there, awkward and anxious, facing the ground. 

His head snaps up as soon as he's buzzed in, throwing open the gate and sprinting up to his apartment. He knocks on Rafael's door, the ADA opens it, surprised to see Sonny. 

Sonny rushes forward, before anything can be said, grasping Rafael's face and kissing him passionately. Rafael wraps his arms around his waist and kisses back, melting into him. 

Rafael pulls away first, ashamed and sad, but still letting himself be in Sonny's arms. 

"Rafi-" Sonny starts before he's interrupted. 

"Dominick, mi sol, I have to go." 

"No you don't Rafi." 

"I do, I really do." 

"Where? Where are you gonna go?" 

"Florida, I don't know. I need to leave." 

"Please don't leave me Rafael." 

Rafael kisses Sonny's jaw line and then his neck, both men crying. "Goodbye mi tesoro." 

"I'm gonna miss those nicknames Rafi." 

"I'm going to miss you Dominick."

Sonny sets his head on his partners' before grabbing what he dropped and turning out the door. 

"I love you Rafael."

"I love you too Dominick." Rafael smiles sadly before closing the door and wiping away tears. 

One Year Later~

Carisi sighs as Liv walks into the nearly empty bullpen. 

"Come on Carisi. Go home. I can see you're tired."

Sonny looks up, the bags under his eyes, severe and dark. "You know it's been a year?" 

Liv slowly walks over to his desk, pulling a chair to sit in. She sits down and looks him in the eyes. "I know Carisi."

"I just miss him a lot." Sonny sighs, 

"I know why you do Carisi. Rafa never told me."

"We weren't ready to disclose, we had only been dating for five months. But I guess you figured it out huh?"

Olivia smiles and nods, "I didn't have to figure it out Carisi." She laughs "I walked in on you guys kissing in Rafael's office." 

Sonny goes cherry red, putting his head in his hands. Liv laughs and pats his back. 

"As much as I miss him and love him, I feel so angry that he left the ADA office without telling me. And I can't help but feeling so mad at him for leaving. He caused me so much pain but so much joy."

"Dom-"

"Please call me Sonny, Lieu. Only Rafi calls me Dominick." 

"Sonny, have you been bottling this up since he left?" 

Sonny turns his head, guilt present and heavy in his eyes. "Yea I have." 

Liv hugs him as Sonny sighs, hugging her back. 

"Now get home, we can talk about this later. You're tired, I'm tired and we've had a long day." 

"Goodnight Lieu. Have a good one." 

"Goodnight Sonny." 

~

Sonny opens the gate to his complex as he rubs the sleep from his eyes and yawns. He, very slowly and tiredly, walks up the stairs to his apartment, leaning against the wall, eyes nearly shutting. 

He walks up to his door to see the lights on, and the door unlocked, this wakes him up immediately. He shifts his briefcase to his other hand and opens the door slightly and silently. He draws his gun and shoulders the door open, it makes a loud noise as it collides with the wall. Sonny holsters the firearm and drops his briefcase the second he sees who's sitting behind his kitchen bar. The man jumps and almost drops his glass of scotch. 

"Rafi?" 

"Dominick, cariño."

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" 

Rafael stands up, setting his glass down. Sonny closes the door behind him and walks slowly towards the older man. Sonny stops in front of him, frozen in shock, disbelief, anger and frustration. 

"After a year? You just show up again?" Sonny can only muster a mutter, his hands close fisted. 

"Mi Sol, I wanted to talk but, I just couldn't, I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"So you show up, on the one year anniversary of one of the most painful days of my life, out of nowhere. Why? Why Rafael?" Sonny turns away from his ex lover. 

"I couldn't take being apart from you anymore, I love you Dominick." 

"You didn't have to leave. I told you that. And now you're back." Sonny says, anger and confusion, slowly seeping into his words. 

"Yes you did and I did not listen. That's my fault. But I'm back and I want to be yours again, I need to be yours again." Rafael pleads, putting a hand on his back. 

Sonny turns to him, his face softening, eyes watering and arms opening. 

"Rafi. I missed you so much." 

"Oh mi amor. I love you." Rafael hugs him close, resting his head on the tallers chest. 

Sonny kisses him long and sweet before taking Rafael to the bedroom for much needed cuddling and sleep. 

"Goodnight cariño." 

"Goodnight love."

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad: peach_tracie  
> Twitter: adasonnycarisi


End file.
